Winter story
by Raining Sunshine
Summary: So there is...Winter Story to be told.


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


_**Disclamer:- I do not own anything from Death Note...no matter how hard i try..TT**_

_**Note:- Raito equals Light.. I really am not used to call Raito Light..Please understand...:)**_

* * *

"Hmm, hm, hmmm..." Walking down the road, Misa hummed her tune. With at least 10 shopping bags, equally separated in two her two skinny arms. After a 10 minute walk from the Mall to her apartment, she arrived at her front door. She smelt something funny, she did not know what it was. Scared? Misa quickly fishes out her keys from that big hand bag she bought only yesterday. After a lot of cluttering noises, Misa managed to open the door..with the right key.

"Kitchen!!" Misa ran, but everything was normal. She sniffed harder with her little pointy noise. Something told Misa that it came from the bathroom.

"Whhaa??" Misa pushed, the bathroom door swung opened. Something flashed before Misa's eyes, Raito was standing there. Half nude, the other half...Well Misa didn't see it, because the snowy white towel dropped slowly like a pieces of paper. Raito had no sudden movements, he'd grab the lose door that Misa had swung open. The blond turned with no facial expressions, frozen like ice her body was.

"Misa is dreaming, Misa is dreaming..." The blond mutter to herself as she made her way to the kitchen.

"That baka, didn't she read the note on the front door?" Raito'd stuck a note on Misa's front door, saying he's having a shower. Misa must have missed it while she smelt the funny smell. Speaking of which, it's still a mystery. However it would appear that Misa has forgotten about it. She was pouring herself something to drink.

"Misa-san!" Raito called, all dressed and ready to go out.

"Raii-Raito-kun?" Misa had her puppy eyes, let lose of the cup in her hand. A loud smash woke Misa up. Raito watched the cup fall, he had NO intension of picking it up at all!

"So Sorry Raito-kun. I'll clean this up." Misa bend down, attempting to pick the broken pieces up from the floor. Raito looked at the blond, not a word being said.

"Stop. There's no need." Raito puts his hand gentally on Misa's head. The blond brushes.

"But, Misa was bad. Misa broke cup." She lifted her head, moved her lower body slightly toward Raito's. Raito senses this, and moves back. Misa drops her head again. She then starts picking up the shattered pieces. And theres no need to guess, before Raito can stop her. The blond'd cut her finger.

"Ouch." Misa moaned. Backing away from Raito. Raito glared, quicky pull her hand towards him and lead it to the running tap.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch it?" Raito kept it cool. He didn't have a go at Misa, like she would have expected.

"Raito-kun's changed." Misa stared. No sudden movements, Raito carried on and ignored it.

"And Misa-san hasn't." What did he mean by that, the blond didn't know. She smiled. Then there was this short period of silence.

" Is Raito-kun going to ask if Misa's finger hurts?" Misa never had perfect teeth, her two little ones on the side was aways poking out. She smiled anyway.

" Does it hurt,Misa-san?" Misa fake a smile and said no. After a minute or two, Misa broke the silence. She'd remembered the strange smell coming from her house. She turned to Raito.

"Was Raito-kun cooking something while Misa was away?" Raito didn't. No one did. He'd shocked his head and sniffed. He was clever enough to notice, it came from Misa's bedroom. He needed a shower, of course he wasn't going to care. Therefore the blond was left thinking. At the corner of her eye, she spotted her perfectly straightened blond hair. At that point, Raito had finish nursing Misa's finger. She'd had a thought of leaving her straighteners on from this morning.

"Oh no, Misa's strighteners!!" Yup, common mistake for a pop idol like her.

The blond probally spents about 300 pounds every mounth either repare or buy her strightners. With no further delays, Misa opened her bedroom door and sees only smokes everywhere. She choked though some and breathed in some, after some effort she managed to unplug the socket. "Misa-san." "Yes!" The blonde jumps with a burnt straighteners, looked at Raito with wide opened eyes. Raito struggled to let the words out. Truth was, he had to leave.

He is giving up on Misa, in his eyes Misa was only a helping step towards his plan of world domination. He knew Misa liked him, that's why his plan worked so well. Her eyes were his most important weapon, it made life only easier for Raito that Misa loved him. He knew he had to do it, with all strength he blured out those harsh words. "I- I'm leaving, Misa."

The blond stood for a while, puts her burnt straighteners down. Walks towards Raito then said, "What-does-that mean?" Misa couldn't spare a minute to blink, she was so focused on Raito's facial expression. "It means, Misa won't see Raito again." He pulled a straight face, normally he'd fake a smile somehow.

Misa knew exactly what was going on, she refused to believe, like any other blond girls would have. "Mi-Misa don't understand. Raito-kun's words are so-hard to get today. Misa is confused." The blond sat down, Raito sat right next to her. Misa was tearful, but she did not cry. "Misa-san. Is not dumb. Misa knows, doesn't she?" Raito glared. Misa took a deep breath in, remained silent. Raito carried on.

"Misa, I thank you for your love, although I could not repay you with more." Misa can't hold it anymore, her voice started to shake, her arms started to wobble. She used most of her strength grabbing onto Raito's sleeve. "Tell me you didn't just use Misa. Tell me!!" It's the first time Raito's ever seen Misa so desperate, desperate for love and an answer. This made Raito tearful, but he did a good job at holding it in.

He kept silent."TELL ME!!" Misa flung his arm across the room, bursting in tears like a broken water pipe, cross her legs and dropped on the floor. "YES!" Raito painfully stroke Misa's little heart. "YES! I only loved Misa for her eyes! I used her! I USED YOU!!"

Misa could hardly speak, she still cried out. "I didn't believe it when-when Ryusaki..Ryusaki-kun told me. I trusted you Raito..I TRUSTED YOU!" Of course, L'd warned Misa about this. It wasn't hard to see, even if it's L. Greatest genius alive, but dumbest retard when it comes to love.

"Misa-san is not only naive, she is too..stupid." Raito faked a smiled. It was hard, but it had to be done. Raito would rather Misa hate him for a life time, then to let her have hope. He cried, but not in front of Misa; not in front of anyone. He sobbed silently under his motor bike helmet.

Misa, left wondering. She knew it was coming, she'd had all these brilliant plans about "what to do when Raito's gone." or "How much i will have to spend shopping to heal this pain?" She had it perfectly worked out and everything. Somehow it didn't seem as expected when it actually did happen.

L, sat in his usual bizarre post. Had finished watching everything that happened. Is he going to do something? Misa's been siting there fore sometime now. Is L going to go and comfort her maybe? Who knows. After all, it is L.

* * *

**Author's note: Howdi. :) Well i do hope you enjoyed that. I suck at writing stuff like this. You may wonder why i haven't got a title. This is cuz i'm not sure yet whether i should make this a one shot or a long term one with chapters :D. You gimme Ideas? Tell me how YOU feel. After all, you are the ones that are reading it. lol. If no one replys i suppose everyone just like it as a one shot? Thanks for supporting..x **

**_Meii.x_**


End file.
